


Bedroom Warfare

by dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to eh you're all right i guess, F/M, Finn and Poe are getting married, Finn is Rey's brother, First Time, Forced Proximity, Masturbation, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe is ben's brother, Rey and Ben are in the wedding, Rey is thirsty, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Vaginal Fingering, not a slow burn, trope typical consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/dirtyreylo
Summary: “I hate you,” she says. It’s true. Rey hates Ben with the heat of a thousand suns. “You better stay on your side of the bed. Don’t molest me tonight or so help me God, I’ll take your balls.”“Jesus.” Ben shakes his head and sets his bag down near Rey’s. “One, I wouldn’t do that to you. Two, you’re being very dramatic.”“Why couldn’t you have stayed with Leia or something?” Rey complains and stomps her foot in an angry huff. Yes, she’s throwing a mini-tantrum. No, she isn’t sorry.**Curious Cat Prompt: Rey always laughs about how unrealistic fanfiction tropes are. Until one day she ends up having to share a hotel room with her enemy and there’s just one bed.Prompt by @Reylo_Prompts.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Bedroom Warfare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/gifts).



> Another prompt fill inspired by the reylo prompts twitter! And Lauren. Mostly Lauren.

All Rey Johnson had wanted to do tonight was read kiralo fanfiction on her old ass Andriod phone until ungodly hours of the morning and maybe have an orgasm or two. All she had wanted to do was enjoy her guilty pleasure in peace while also gently poking fun at fanfiction in general for being so hilariously unrealistic.

Who’s laughing now?

Ben, apparently. Certainly not Rey.

“You’re awful,” Rey says, completely serious as she viciously throws her bag down by the nightstand.

“If you think that, maybe your funny bone is broken,” Ben says, chuckling at his own joke. Is it even a joke? God, he’s so _stupid._

“I hate you,” she says. It’s true. Rey hates Ben with the heat of a thousand suns. “You better stay on your side of the bed. Don’t molest me tonight or so help me God, I’ll take your balls.”

“Jesus.” Ben shakes his head and sets his bag down near Rey’s. “One, I wouldn’t do that to you. Two, you’re being very dramatic.”

“Why couldn’t you have stayed with Leia or something?” Rey complains and stomps her foot in an angry huff. Yes, she’s throwing a mini-tantrum. No, she isn’t sorry.

“She’s with Finn and Poe,” Ben says slowly as if Rey hit her head and can’t remember who or where she is. “I doubt there’s room. And even if there was, I need space.”

In a few days time, Rey’s brother Finn will be marrying Poe Solo in a friend’s backyard in Portland, Oregon. Ben’s adopted brother. Both Rey and Ben are, of course, in the wedding party. But it doesn’t stop there. Tomorrow is the day before the wedding rehearsal. Rey’s expected to eat and play board games - with _Ben._

It’s gonna be a goddamn bloodbath.

They met years ago back when Finn and Poe started dating. She doesn’t know every dirty secret about Ben - but she knows enough. She knows that Ben gets under her skin and makes her feel vulnerable. Irritable. He pokes and prods at old wounds and she does the same to him. Okay, so it’s mostly Rey doing the poking - but it’s so he’ll stay _away._ It’s so she’ll keep her guard up. For whatever reason, no matter how nasty Rey is, it seems to roll right off of Ben. It’s like it doesn’t even faze him.

“And now _neither_ of us will get space. Thanks for that,” Rey says acidly. “This is a disaster and you’re totally okay and that is _not_ okay!”

Ben snorts and that pisses Rey off even more. Asshole.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Ben announces and strides over to the bathroom, quickly locking himself in.

“If you take up all the hot water, there will be hell to pay,” Rey growls before sprawling out on the bed. The _only_ bed in the room that they’d have to share because the motherfucking hotel was overbooked.

Well, at least she can read a one-shot or two while Ben hogs the bathroom.

* * *

Reading porn while Ben is in the shower turns out to be a huge mistake because now she really wants to touch herself. A lot. Her cunt fucking _aches_ and it’s her own fault because she’s really gone all out in her kink choices. It’s been too long since she’s had a good dicking and it _shows._

Her finger circles the tops of her pajama shorts, desperate to slip inside and _touch_ as she reads.

Maybe if she’s quick -

The bathroom door opens and Rey yelps and tosses her phone, her heart in her throat. “Fuck!” She glares at Ben, panting and red-faced.

Ben eyes her phone that’s now on the floor. The back and battery came off but it’s probably not broken. It’s just her piece of shit phone being a piece of shit.

She _is_ intensely embarrassed, though.

“Do I want to know?” Ben asks.

Rey’s about to fire back a sassy retort and it quickly dies on her tongue when she finally sees through the red of her anger and notices how Ben looks right now. One, he’s fucking ripped and it’s not fair. You would _not_ know he’s hiding such a nice body under his clothes. Two, all he seems to be wearing is a goddamn towel. Three, he’s dripping wet and that somehow ties the whole thing together and _this isn’t good_ -

“Hey, fucker, where are your clothes?” Rey snaps when she’s finally found her voice.

“I was too busy trying to get away from you to grab new ones,” Ben says and heads over to Rey’s side of the bed, bends down, and starts rummaging through his bag.

“We’re going to bed soon. Why can’t you just put your old clothes back on?”

“Because I’ve been sweating in them all day.”

“Gross,” Rey says, wrinkling her nose.

“Yeah, exactly.” Ben lets out a noise of triumph as he finds a new pair of boxers.

“That’s all you’re wearing?”

“Too revealing for your delicate sensibilities? Come on, Rey. They’re just underwear. And it’s not like I have an adult onesie laying around. You’re just going to have to suck it up and deal with some skin.”

“Could you hurry up and move? You’re too close to me,” Rey says.

“Whatever you say, your highness,” Ben replies and moves a few feet away. “Close your eyes or look away so I can drop the towel and put these on.”

“You’re not going to use the bathroom? So lazy,” Rey huffs but obeys and squeezes her eyes shut.

“You’re so mean to me,” Ben says as the towel hits the ground. She doesn’t need to see in order to know that’s what happened because she can _hear it._

_I wonder how big his dick is._

_Not fucking helpful, Rey._

“Only because you deserve it,” Rey says sweetly. He’s invaded her space and that alone is enough to have her on edge. It’s enough to make her want to scream into a pillow or give him a nice, solid kick in the ass. Seeing Ben on holidays is more than enough but now… they’ll essentially be family now. It’s going to be far more often than just holidays.

God, she’s never going to be able to get rid of him.

Ben laughs. “Wow, you really believe that, don’t you?”

“What part of ‘I hate you’ do you not understand?”

“Point taken. You can open your eyes now.”

Rey does and promptly swallows hard. The boxers help - but not much. Ben might as well be naked.

“Do you want me to put on a shirt?” Ben asks and Rey jerks in surprise.

“What?”

“I said, do you -”

“I heard you,” Rey snaps. “I just don’t get why you’d even offer.”

“You seem to think I’m capable of taking advantage of you,” Ben points out.

“That’s true.”

“So,” Ben says slowly, spreading out his arms. “I’m giving you an out if you want it. I could also sleep on the floor.”

Rey raises her chin. “I’m not a child. I can handle this as long as you aren’t disgusting.”

Ben wanders over to the other side of the bed. “You’re a peach. Really. Now get up so we can pull the covers down.”

“Bossy,” Rey huffs and rolls off the bed.

“Depends.”

Rey shifts awkwardly from foot to foot once they have the bed sorted. “Well, I guess this is good night,” she says, worrying her lip through her teeth.

“Waiting for something?” Ben says, arching a brow.

“You should get in the bed first,” Rey says and she’s not even sure why. It’s not like it’ll make a difference. They’ll still have to sleep next to each other either way.

Ben gets into bed and eyes Rey expectantly. “Well?”

“Don’t even think of telling anyone about this,” she warns then slides into bed with him. She thinks she might have heard him say ‘I wouldn’t dream of it’ but she can’t be certain.

Ben elbows her in the side and she lets out a huff. “Watch it.”

“This is going to be a long fucking night.”

That’s something they can most definitely agree on.

* * *

Rey wakes to her hand on a warm cock and the smell of faint cologne - or maybe it’s just soap. In any case, she’s deliciously warm and loose. Rey moans. She’s in bed with a well-built man who smells perfect and -

_No. oh no._

Rey’s eyes snap open and she snatches her hand away from Ben who is sound asleep. It turns out that Ben isn’t the person to worry about, he isn’t the one intent on molesting people - it’s Rey.

“Christ on a bike,” she whispers and clenches her hand, trying to will away the memory of Ben’s cock. It’s too late, though. She’s ruined. She can’t unknow the feeling, it’s going to stick with her and she only has herself to blame.

* * *

Rey barely sleeps the rest of the night. How can she after what she did? Every time she catches herself gravitating towards Ben she jolts fully awake and silently curses herself for not fucking someone, _anyone,_ before going on this godawful trip.

Except she must have slept a little because the next thing she knows, Ben’s shaking her shoulder and rudely waking her.

“Fuck off!” she says, burrowing further under the covers.

“Darling, I wish I could. I wish I could just leave you here, but we have a family function we’re expected to attend,” Ben says and that sobers Rey right up.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“I hate my life.”

Ben laughs. “Go shower and I’ll pick us up something to eat.”

“Why in the world would I eat anything _you_ buy me?” Rey demands as she sits up.

Ben whistles. “You look like you had a rough night.”

“What? I do not!”

“You look like shit,” Ben says, his tone annoying and _gleeful._ “Okay, sweetheart. I mean it this time. Get in the shower. You can eat the food or not but we’re wasting daylight by arguing.”

She hates that he has a point.

“Fine. But I’m not your darling. I’m not your sweetheart. Knock it off with that nonsense,” Rey grouses and rolls out of the bed.

Ben stares at Rey a few heartbeats too long, his eyes roaming over her and seem to freeze on her soft, short pajama bottoms. They really don’t hide much. “I’ll try to remember,” he finally says then promptly leaves.

It’s only when he’s gone that Rey can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m shooting for somewhere between 3-5 chapters overall depending on how long it takes to touch on the main points. It’s all outlined, so take from that what you will.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Please let me know if I missed any tags. Also curious if you have (or had) any predictions or things you'd like to see!
> 
> Wanted to add that I realize that the enemies to lovers trope can be a bit "problematic" at times. I also realize that Rey is an asshole here in chapter 1 and there's no excuse for it. I'm not trying to glorify that although I realize it might come across that way, especially when we get to the smut. She has her reasons (doesn't excuse her, I know). I like writing flawed characters, that's what it comes down to, I guess.


End file.
